Croire
"Hmm, where should I go to stir up some trouble next...?" is a character introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. She is the Seven Sages' Tome, like Histoire. She was Rei's Oracle and the one who made her into a CPU. She is said to have the same powers that Histoire does, but plays the role of an observer who causes trouble. Personality Histoire's polar opposite, she is depicted as a rude and sadistic person that speaks in a brusque, vulgar tone and will openly mock and ridicule others, regardless of who they are. She also shows no reservations in the usage of profanity, unlike Histoire. She is said to be a tomboy who favors the word &%$#@! to describe others. In regards to their roles as Oracles, they also differ significantly. Histoire is constantly concerned with the well-being of Gamindustri and diligently works to see that Gamindustri remains thriving and prosperous. Croire is disinterested with the condition of the Gamindustri and simply wishes to be entertained, even if it means through strife, violence, societal collapse and anarchy (although she does mention at one point that if Histoire's role was to dutifully record history, hers was to make sure that history remains entertaining, which (again) makes them polar opposites in the reason for their respective existances). She even encourages Rei to destroy both worlds simply because she thought it would be amusing. Appearance Besides her personality, Croire's appearance also differs. She has lightly tanned skin and blue eyes and can usually be found with a wide, open smile. She has very very light blonde (possibly white) hair that is chin length and appears messy. She wears a red and black ear piece. She is shown to come from a purple and pink themed book and has sharp blue and purple wings. Croire wears a black dress with red and white designs on it and a big pink gem at the center. Conneted to it are black chained pieces to attach to the jacket/cape worn below her shoulders, which also have white detailing and pink gems. Around her right arm is a deep red ribbon. Quotes Gallery For fanart please see Croire (fan art). For official art: Croire (images). Trivia * Her name means "to believe". * Croire's origins and function are currently a mystery. It is unknown if she is a fragment of a Goddess like Histoire or an independent entity. She has also implied that she is a being not native to either Neptune or Plutia's dimension. * Neptune and Plutia both call her "Darksty", a play on word "dark" and Histoire's nickname Histy. This due them always forgetting her real name. * Even though Croire claims and acts as though she is completely disinterested in the state of Gamindustri's wellbeing and even encourages Rei to cause general unrest and/or destroy both dimensions just for the sake of entertainment, she has been shown to exhibit very brief flashes of what appears to be genuine disapproval of the very actions that she is goading Rei into, along with their consequences. It is possible that Croire may be a much more complex character than the players are led to believe, due to her lack of character development. * Croire never appeared before the other members of the Seven Sages. (With the exception of Rei) * Interestingly, she is named 'Black Histoire' in the visual artbook that ships with the limited edition of the game, although it has yet to be confirmed if she is related to Histoire in any way. Category:Female character Category:Seven Sages Category:Enemy Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Megadimension Neptunia character Category:Croire Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Villains Category:Enemy characters